Spidery Secret
by Orokid
Summary: MJ meets Peter up at his apartment's rooftop where she discovers something about Pete that she didn't know.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything so don't shoot me and steal what I don't have. It would be reckless and... (sniff) you might hurt me (cower).**

**SPIDERY SECRET**

** Peter watched with a sigh the city he swore to protect from his confined place atop his apartment building. He had accepted that his life would never be normal long ago, right when his beloved Uncle Ben had died. He almost accepted that with the knowledge of never having a life again meant that he could date HER, the girl he loved ever since before he liked girls. That had been a blow to his pride, to his heart, much more than knowing that he couldn't be normal.**

** "Figures. I'm still beating myself up for that", he murmured, his palm flying to his forehead to ease the new headache forming. "It's either them or me. I know that. It just isn't fair though."**

** He heard the door click from behind where he sat. Good. If it's a robber, they could just shoot him and let the people who find him find out about his identities. Sadly enough for him, his stupid spider-sense wasn't going off at all. It was someone that didn't pose any threat- dammit.**

** "Hey, Tiger." Her voice alarms him slightly, and a thought of 'does she know that my conversation with myself was about her?' crossing his mind. "Something the matter?" She sat down to his still sitting figure, placing her head upon his shoulder. "Anything I can do to help?" Why did she care about him? That just made it all the more harder to tell the truth, especially with her head on his shoulder.**

** "No", he whispered, his voice to weak to withhold how soft and depressed it sounded. "It's something that can't be helped. Something thats in my destiny- or not, as the case my be."**

** The fiery haired woman of his secret affections took her head off of his collar, gazing at him with a bewildered look. "Something thats not in your future? Aren't you the one who said that you could do anything if you tried? You believed in me, so how can you not believe in yourself?"**

** He nodded half-heartedly. "Yeah, but this is different, MJ." His hands clenched into weak fists at his side, his eyes now low. "My problem concerns more than me. I just don't know what to do anymore. It's getting me way over my head. I worry all the time and... and it's not fair to her either." There he said it. How would she take his words, though?**

** Mary Jane's eyes suddenly downcasted, having an idea about what he was so worried about. "Oh. Girl troubles." She loved him, and yet he loved another. How typical. How Shakespearean. "Well, I'm a girl, so why don't you tell me whats wrong. I could maybe help you out." She plastered on a fake grin, one that would probably get her an award for if she was on stage. "Come on. Try me out. I might be helpful."**

** "Okay", he said uneasily. If he made it sound like it was some other girl, would she still see through him? He was a really bad liar. "Okay", he repeated, getting ready to partially falsify his feelings toward her. "I've loved this one woman for a long time, since I met her really, but I lied straight to her saying that I didn't feel anything except friendship. The truth is, I do feel more for her, but I can't do anything because it's either me keeping my jobs or loving her. It scares me to know that I can lose the girl of my dreams. No matter what I do, it's going to be unfair to somebody."**

**_This kinda sounds familiar_, MJ thought to herself, amused at his failed cover-up. _He did tell me that he could only be my friend after I told him how I felt._ A thought occurred to her- did Peter Parker really love her back?**

** Her eyes were beginning to brim in glee as she jumped into him arms, him not excepting it at all. So much for trying to lie once again. He had to try to stop lying. It never bode well for him. "Um... MJ, how can I explain myself?" he questioned her, hoping that he too knew the answer.**

** "Don't", she whispered softly, capturing his lips with her own. Her hands lingered across his chest, them soon making their way underneath his dark shirt, finding a strange but familiar spandex clothing underneath. She broke from his lips, staring at him as if he were crazy. She knew the feeling of that cloth all too well- its wearing had saved her numerous times with his strange powers.**

**He knew what she had found. "MJ, before you say anything-"**

**"You're Spider-man?"**

** He hesitated to answer her. "Yes... and no. I'm Peter, that nerd everyone picked on until the last day of school. "But-" He was afraid to tell her the truth, like he always had been, all because he was afraid that he would loose her like he did his uncle. "I'm him too. Red spandex and all." Peter unbuttoned his shirt, his red costume coming into her view as he reached the bottom, the spider insignia now staring at her from it's hiding place in his clothes. "But he's why I've been lying. I just couldn't loose you like I lost Uncle Ben. I'd rather not have you at all than have you hurt." He gulped. "Or dead."**

** She stared at him with surprise, not quite sure what to say to the fact that the man she loved, who loved her too, was a super-hero. The same one she had a crush on a while ago. "You didn't give me a choice", came out a weak reply to his words.**

** "What?" He was astonished. She had told him that he hadn't allowed her to choose? He half-expected that she would say that she'd never what to see him again or to run away, screaming, calling the Daily Bugle to give J.J. some news that would give him a heart attack.**

** "You didn't give me a choice", she repeated with more strength in her voice. "You didn't let me have the chance to tell you if I'd still love you or not, with or without the story. But I don't care who you are or who you become when danger comes around. I love you, Tiger. The fact that I had a 'school-girl' crush on the other you just proves it." Mary Jane embraced him surely. "I love you, Peter, no matter what. You'll just have to believe me about that."**

**Peter smiled. "Thanks, MJ. You have no idea how much that means to me." His lips captured hers into a soft kiss.**

**THE END**

**orokid: I suck at endings so don't kill me if you hate it. Flame me but I'll ignore you. Its fun that way. PS- I haven't seen movie two but I read the book so I know that this is not how they get together.  
**


End file.
